Hajimari No Sayonara
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: Fubuki relata los momentos de Goenji y Kazemaru, incluyendo los que vivió con Goenji antes de que este empezara a salir con Ichirouta.


_**Hola cositas les traigo un nuevo fic, espero que lo disfruten y ¡comenzamos!**_

* * *

 **Hajimari No Sayonara**

 **...**

 **Supongo que alguien a ti te gusta y que ya no tengo más que hacer**

 **Y mientras escribo el mensaje no tengo más que mirarme**

 **Aun no sé cómo debo actuar ¡si ya no puedo continuar!**

Hace unos días termine mi relación con Goenji, porque tenía el presentimiento que le gusta alguien que no soy yo, le gusta alguien más y eso me hizo ver que nuestro amor se desvaneció aunque admito que me dolió bastante, era evidente porque yo lloraba, igual él, no lo creía en ese momento al ver sus lágrimas caer, pero le dije que era necesario terminar si bien me acariciaba la cabeza y me sonreía sinceramente, la última sonrisa que recibí de él; en el fondo me dice que me esfuerce para que puedas volver ¿debo hacerle caso?

Fubuki: ya no tengo más que hacer –le dije dándole la espalda, lo había citado en el techo de la escuela en la tarde después de las clases para hablar de lo nuestro-.

Goenji: perdóname –me pide disculpas, me gire para verle con su cabeza gacha cayendo sus lágrimas al suelo-.

Fubuki: -no le dije nada más y me retire del lugar, al salir de la escuela me fui al parque, donde la pasaba bien con Goenji, me senté en uno de los bancos para terminar desahogarme- sin ti no podré seguir, pero es una buena decisión para los dos, te deseo suerte -Desde entonces mi vida debe continuar sin su amor-.

 **Seguiré, esforzándome para que puedas volver**

 **O perder, no quiero volver, sin ti no podré**

 **Pensaré, aún sin esperanza ¿por qué vuelvo a caer?**

Regresamos a clases iniciando un nuevo año escolar, me enteré que Goenji se cambió de salón, no sé el motivo pero acaso será que ya no quiere verme, no lo sé, pero no quiero alejarme de él, quiero que vuelva y tener una amistad sincera con él, si aún hay esperanzas para salvar nuestra relación. Pero si yo termine nuestro amor ¿acaso habrá una oportunidad? No hice caso, pero te mire con un chico peli azul en el salón del otro grupo, lo abrazabas pero no te importaba sus quejas, lo abrazabas aún más fuerte y tú, solo sonreías.

Me fui de la escena para regresarme a mi aula, solo me senté en mi lugar, un dolor se apareció en mi pecho, no debió de importarme de lo que hizo ¿será que ese chico es el que te gusta de verdad? Para que lo abrazaras de esa manera debe de ser él; nos vimos en el club de música y me hablo, con tan solo escucharlo recordé lo bien que la pasábamos juntos, cuando tocabas tu instrumento y yo cantaba, era muy hermoso, de repente te distancias de mí, te alejas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Terminaron las clases, ya era tarde cerca de las cuatro, pensé que todos se fueron pero me equivoque, Goenji se quedó en la entrada de la escuela cuando lo vi me escondí de él, observaba que se acercó el mismo peli azul de hace rato, veo que tenía una cara de enojo, empezaba a reclamarle a Goenji pero a él no le importaba según lo que yo veía, cuando de repente le tomo la muñeca y lo jalo hacía él, lo abrazo, yo me sentía incómodo pero no debí de sentirme triste y me dolió aún más cuando Goenji, lo beso, ahí me di cuenta que se le confeso y yo, rompí en llanto, no quise ver más y me fui del lugar entre lágrimas ¿por qué lloro? En vez de superar mi tristeza caigo en llanto.

 **Odiar, odiar, odiar, lo sé demás**

 **Buscando sin cesar para salvar**

 **Una relación que llega al final, y que ya no cambiará**

 **(oh torn) puedo escuchar, la misma melodía final**

 **(time) es el tiempo que hace recordar aún más**

 **Imposible olvidar, lo que vivimos**

 **Y tú voz al cantar, me hará llorar sin parar**

Llegue a mi casa, entre a mi habitación a pasos pesados y lentos, tome de mi estante un álbum y empecé a mirar las fotos, donde aparecía con Goenji comiendo en una heladería, jugando videojuegos, inclusive de una discusión, simplemente este álbum muestra la historia que viví con él ¿hay probabilidad que se salve nuestra relación?, me cuestionaba mientras mi cabeza se llenaba de escenas de él y yo juntos, una melodía retumbaba en mis oídos, sin darme cuanta recordé aquella canción que me canto, fue hermoso, la melodía combinaba perfecto con su voz; esos recuerdos que es imposible, mejor dicho, jamás olvidare lo que viví ¿por qué sigo llorando? Quisiera tener una relación con él, aunque no fuera igual que la de antes.

Al día siguiente lo veía salir de una tienda de regalos con una pequeña caja en sus manos, de seguro será para aquel chico peli azul, como si nada seguí mi camino hacia la escuela pero en la entrada cruce miradas con él, imagine que me sonrió pero fue real, duro unos segundos pero lo suficiente para darme cuenta que aún recuerda lo que vivimos, según lo que yo pienso y quiero creer. Tan rápido terminaron las clases un alivio para mí que terminara esa tortura de clases, en el camino me encontré a Goenji recargado en un poste de luz, cuando de nuevo se presentó el peli azul, yo me escondí detrás de un árbol, no tenía ni la menor idea de que tanto hablaban pero al verlo le dice algo al aquel chico que lo hace sonrojar, a distancia mire que le entregaba un regalo, el mismo que compro en la tienda de regalos, tenían una plática tranquila pero escuche un grito.

¿?: ¡¿QUÉ?! B-B-BODA –grito aquel peli azul ¿acaso Goenji quiere casarse con él? - ¡¿QUÉ, CASARNOS?!- eso, nunca me lo dijo Goenji, tal vez su futuro no es conmigo; me quede hasta el final de su plática, aquel chico se fue y Goenji se quedó solo sonriendo-.

 **Aquellos momentos que fueron nuestros**

 **Aquellas comidas que compartimos**

 **Nunca las olvidaremos porque fueron los recuerdos**

 **Los que golpean al corazón, qué se nubló sin avisar**

Volví a mirar las fotos, esta vez era un festival, aquella salida fue muy divertido, la foto de almorzando juntos en la hora del receso, recuerdo bien que compartíamos la comida de ambos, eso nunca lo olvidare. De nuevo en la escuela, el director nos había citado en el auditorio después de la hora del descanso, llego el tiempo de reunirnos en el dicho lugar de la escuela, vi a Goenji sentado junto con el peli azul hablando y yo, solo los observaba desde atrás; el director nos tuvo la sorpresa de que tendríamos un festival para el próximo fin de semana y que nosotros del club de música daremos un concierto, de nuevo tocare junto a Goenji como aquellos tiempos, y yo ya no puedo esperar.

Un día después empezamos a ensayar en el club de música para el festival, todos tocando sus instrumentos y yo ensayando las canciones que voy a cantar, al principio nuestro profesor nos propuso que ensayemos por separado ya para luego practicar todos juntos; notaba que Goenji desconcentrado, no sé el motivo pero de seguro que piensa en el peli azul, así fueron los días de ensayo, Goenji y yo nos tomamos confianza llegamos a ser amigos teniendo pláticas entre otras cosas, hasta que él tocaba un cierto tema.

Fubuki: ¿Kazemaru?

Goenji: él, es el que me gusta –menciono tranquilo dejando en evidencia un sonrojo en sus mejillas-.

Fubuki: ya veo, así que él es el peli azul –pensé mientras te sonreía, ahí me di cuenta que, nuestra historia se quedó atrás, siendo el pasado-.

Goenji: aunque él diga que me odia, yo lo quiero.

Fubuki: veras que él se enamorara de ti –dije sin pensar en mis palabras, tal vez dije lo correcto ¿o no?-.

 **Ábrelo, el paraguas que hace tiempo que se guardó**

 **Puedes más, aunque sabes bien que te puedes caer**

 **Ya verás ¡que la vida en soledad no va estar tan mal!**

Un día antes del festival ensayábamos en el escenario, checábamos el sonido y las bocinas, todo el equipo de sonido a pesar de que el cielo se tornó en gris desde la mañana, todo funcionaba muy bien, todo listo para el festival de mañana, terminamos a tiempo ya que la lluvia empezaba a caer de a poco, lo bueno es que traía un paraguas en mi mochila, siempre guardado porque es el que compartía con Goenji en tiempos de lluvia, lo saque ya que la llovizna caía un poco más fuerte que hace rato, cuando llegaba a la entrada de la escuela visualice a Goenji mojándose con las gotas de la lluvia, me acerque a él y lo refugie con mi paraguas, cosa que hacía con él en días lluviosos.

Fubuki: te vas a enfermar si sigues mojándote.

Goenji: no me preocupa.

Fubuki: mañana será el festival y será un problema si nuestro guitarrista no se presenta por enfermarse.

Goenji: está bien, tienes razón, estoy esperando a mi papá.

Fubuki: si quieres puedo acompañarte –acepto mi compañía, aunque con un silencio incomodo, vi que Goenji estaba pensativo, no es asunto mío pero termine en preguntarle -¿en qué piensas?

Goenji: en nada.

Fubuki: ¿Kazemaru, o me equivoco? –Su cara se sonrojo- tengo razón ¿ahora que paso?

Goenji: nos estamos llevando bien, aunque sigue odiándome.

Fubuki: me habías dicho que lo besaste, me imagino que fue a la fuerza.

Goenji: ¿tiene algo de malo?

Fubuki: si –nuestra conversación termino cuando llego un auto, siendo este el de su padre-.

Goenji: nos vemos mañana.

Fubuki: hasta mañana –aunque lo nuestro ya termino aun no lo olvido, aunque entiendo que entre tú y yo no hay nada más, si sigo actuado así nada va a cambiar; estoy solo, no es malo estarlo en un tiempo, ¿o sí?-.

 **Odiar, odiar, odiar son mentiras**

 **Porque el futuro está, mirándonos**

 **Y aunque los recuerdos brillen jamás, debemos mirar atrás**

 **(oh torn) ese ritmo es marcado con intensidad**

 **(time) al final reímos juntos ¿no es así?**

 **Y sigo en mi dolor, recuerdo nuestro amor,**

 **Estoy solo al final ¿verdad?**

Llego el día del festival, antes de tocar nos fuimos a divertir un rato hasta que llegó la hora de prepararnos para tocar, todos estábamos listos pero faltaba Goenji así que me fui a buscarlo por toda la escuela pero no lo hallaba, en el camino choque con un chico castaño y terminamos en el suelo, él se levantó y me ofreció su mano que yo acepte para levantarme, le pedí disculpas y continué con la búsqueda, solo me faltaba el pasillo donde se ubican los juegos y ahí lo encontré con Kazemaru, entregándole un peluche.

Fubuki: Goenji –lo llame, pero creo que fue algo indebido de mi parte- llevo minutos encontrándote.

Goenji: ¿qué sucede?

Fubuki: Nada malo, es solo que ya es hora de que el club de música suba al escenario.

Goenji: ¿qué? diablos, perdón Kazemaru pero tengo que irme.

Kazemaru: es…está bien, y suerte, que te vaya bien en tu actuación –le dijo pero sin ánimos, no debí de interrumpir-.

Goenji: gracias, vamos a prepararnos.

Fubuki: Si.

Nos alejamos de Kazemaru, en el fondo me siento culpable, les arruine el momento pero si no lo hubiera hecho Goenji no se enteraría de que tenemos que tocar; llegamos al club de música tomamos los instrumentos y nos fuimos al escenario, nuestro profesor de música nos dio la presentación y subimos al escenario, note que Kazemaru se encontraba cerca del escenario estando en primera fila, pero también estaba el castaño con el que me tropecé; a mitad de nuestro concierto note a Goenji mirando solamente a Kazemaru, dedicándole una sonrisa, y yo solo continuaba con el canto. Llego el final del concierto esta vez siendo Goenji de solista con su guitarra, sabía perfectamente que Goenji le dedicaba esa canción a Kazemaru; una canción nace dando a luz un amor, ahora lo sé, Goenji está enamorado de Kazemaru, su amor hacia él es sincero. Termino el festival, nosotros del club de música somos los únicos que quedamos para guardar todo lo utilizado para el concierto, cuando terminamos me quede con Goenji hablando acerca de las próximas actividades, pero terminamos en hablando de Kazemaru otra vez, al parecer Goenji no se rinde hasta conseguir su amor.

Fubuki: sí que estás loco por él –le dije divertido-.

Goenji: oye, ¿es verdad? –Me reí, al igual que él- bueno me voy Kazemaru me está esperando-.

Fubuki: nos vemos –yo me regrese al club por mis cosas, en cuanto me fui a la entrada me encontré a Goenji, lo cual me pareció extraño ya que debió de haberse ido con Kazemaru – Goenji ¿por qué sigues aquí?

Goenji: Kazemaru se fue, no sé porque.

Fubuki: -deduzco que Kazemaru nos vio, fue mi culpa-.

 **Odiar, odiar, odiar hoy tu camino se separó**

 **Nuestro futuro no merece avanzar**

 **Sé que un día te encontraré porque nunca te olvidaré**

Pasaron pocos días y Goenji y Kazemaru no se dirigían la palabra, a pesar de que fue solo el fin de semana para Goenji es una eternidad, no debo de sentirme culpable pero siento que fue así no debí en interponerme, fui a caminar un rato cuando escuche alguien hablando se me hizo familiar la voz cuando lo visualice bien era el mismo castaño con el que choque en el festival.

Endou: Fubuki hola.

Fubuki: hola ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Endou: Goenji me conto de ti, cantaste bien en el festival –me sonrió pero provoco que me sonrojara-.

Fubuki: gracias –empecé a sentir algo cálido, era agradable como que me tranquilizaba y olvidara mis tristezas- pero yo no sé tú nombre.

Endou: soy Mamoru Endou, me dio gusto hablar contigo me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

Fubuki: nos, vemos -¿qué es lo que estoy sintiendo? Deje la pregunta de lado y me regrese a mi casa; en cuanto llegue el teléfono empezó a sonar en cual atendí a la llamada- diga…pero ¿por qué? –Sin más mis lágrimas se presentaron- está bien –corte la llamada.

Pasaron los días y llego la fecha, donde dejare esta ciudad para regresarme a mi ciudad natal, eso significa que tomare un camino diferente que la de Goenji, ahora que lo pienso desde nuestro rompimiento nuestros caminos son muy distintos, el futuro de ambos cambiara ahora, yo me alejare y ya no lo volveré a ver; llegue temprano a la escuela para hablar con Goenji, el cual llego unos minutos después que yo, le conté todo acerca de mi partida.

Goenji: así que ya no nos veremos.

Fubuki: no, quiero decirte que olvidarte tanto nuestra relación como a ti fue muy difícil, pero nunca dejare de pensar aquellos recuerdos que vivimos juntos.

Goenji: lo mismo digo, espero que te vaya bien, puedes olvidar nuestra relación pero no los momentos que vivimos.

Fubuki: solo espero que nuestros caminos se encuentren algún día, pero somos amigos, espero que cuando vuelva a verte tú y Kazemaru sean novios.

Goenji: hablando de eso, ya somos novios.

Fubuki: ¿enserio? Felicidades sean felices y no lo lastimes –le comente el cual el sonrió, pero yo me entristecí, a parte logre ver unos cabellos azulados desaparecer tras la pared, conociendo a la persona que le pertenece- Kazemaru.

Goenji: ¿Ichirouta? ¿Acaso lo viste?

Fubuki: no pero de seguro fueron sus cabellos que vi.

Goenji: tal vez nos vio, voy a verlo de seguro estará en el salón –dijo para luego irse-.

Fubuki: -yo me fui a mi casillero para recoger mis cosas, mi cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos ¿cómo seré ahora mi vida? Pero fui interrumpido cuando escuche a alguien llamándome- Endou.

Endou: Fubuki ¿es cierto que te vas?

Fubuki: si, aunque no quiera pero, tal vez sea lo correcto.

Endou: llévame contigo.

Fubuki: ¿qué? –me sorprendió bastante, pero, algo me dice que la respuesta que tome será la correcta-.

 **Odiar, amar, odiar, sé que quizás**

 **Si buscas sin parar, lo encontrarás**

 **Aunque no se pueda ver la verdad, el que llora soy yo**

 **(oh torn) ese ritmo es brillante como fue atrás**

 **(time) sé que no podré estar contigo otra vez,**

 **Imposible olvidar, lo que vivimos**

 **Y tú voz al cantar, me hará llorar sin parar.**

Endou: escucha, sé que no nos conocemos del todo bien y que no fuimos muy cercanos, pero quiero estar contigo, acompañándote, dándote mi apoyo –me toma de las manos- déjame estar a tu lado.

Fubuki: -acaso ¿está confesándome su amor? Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar, sus palabras me sonrojaron; con solo eso me doy cuenta que –está bien, puedes venir conmigo –estoy empezando a enamorarme de él-.

Tome mis últimas clases normales cuando sonó el timbre del descanso, más bien de mi partida, ya me encontraba en la entrada con Mamoru acompañándome esperando el auto mientras hablaba con él, pero nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando dos personas se acercaron a nosotros, eran Goenji y Kazemaru quienes vinieron a darme la despedida.

Kazemaru: que te vaya bien.

Fubuki: gracias Kazemaru –aleje a Kazemaru conmigo para hablar en privado- tal vez Goenji te conto que fuimos pareja pero de eso no te preocupes, eso es el pasado y ahora es el presente, Goenji es una buena persona, admito que me dolió terminar con él y tardarme un tiempo en olvidarlo, pero no le insistí, me importa más su felicidad y si su felicidad es estar contigo, quien soy yo para impedírselo, cuida bien de Goenji y hazlo feliz.

Kazemaru: lo hare, y tú también has feliz a Endou, porque sé que te gusta.

Fubuki: si –mis mejillas se coloraron a rojo- ¿es una promesa? –le mostré mi dedo meñique-.

Kazemaru: es una promesa –respondió entrelazando su meñique con el mío-.

Fubuki: bueno, es hora de irme –regresamos con Goenji y Endou- un gusto conocerte Kazemaru y Goenji gracias por todo –dije antes de adentrarme al auto junto con Endou – ¡HASTA PRONTO! –grite a la vez junto con Endou, el auto encendió haciendo que la distancia creciera-.

Ahora mi nuevo futuro iniciara, gracias a Endou pude olvidar mis tristezas, pero algo que no olvidare fueron los buenos momentos que viví con Goenji y ahora con Kazemaru a su lado será muy feliz; Mamoru iluminó mi camino, llego a mi vida reuniendo los pedazos de mi corazón para reconstruirlo, curo mi dolor, me hizo darle una oportunidad al amor que es él; el inicio de un adiós, yo no diría eso, más bien el inicio de una nueva vida.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Para este fin de semana subiré una nueva historia, no se la pierdan nos vemos y sayonarita.**_


End file.
